Life Lessons
by fallinfast818
Summary: Derek and Casey are not step siblings. They just go to the same high school. Their past...and maybe future? DASEY!:
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first stories. I need some feed back, but be nice. haha. thanks everyone.

Disclaimer: If i owned it, I wouldn't be on here.

Ch.1-Detention session

Casey's Point Of View

He bumps into me in the hallway, and just smirks at me. He has no idea how much that little touch affects me. My breath catches and I look into his eyes. It's only for a second, because we're only walking past each other in the hallway. We went out once, but we broke up. I don't know why really. We were together for a year, and we really loved each other. Or at least, I loved him, his input in the relationship is unknown. In fact, I still love him, but he seems to have moved on, by the look of the blonde he's got on his arm. I still remember the day we got together. It started out in a fight, just like everything else in that relationship.

No One's Point Of View

"_What the hell is your problem?! It's not my fault we're in here!" Derek shouted to Casey who was sitting on the floor of the library, wondering how she got herself into this mess. Her and Derek. They didn't necessarily "click" as one might say. They fought and fought. They just didn't get along, but people suspected some unknown feelings between the two, because they got into some heated arguments once or twice. When Casey heard of this, she laughed it off and said that people were crazy for thinking she could ever like a beast, otherwise known as Derek. Derek, simply gave a disgusted look, and replied with a very childish "Ew!". Yes, they hated each other. Or so they thought._

"_My problem, is that I'm stuck in detention for something you did! Thanks to you, I have to miss my dance class, and spend the afternoon with a douche bag! A.K.A. YOU!" She screamed back. He looked shocked that she even said words like that. It seemed very un Casey like._

"_My fault?! How is this my fault? You were there too!" Derek yelled, coming closer to Casey._

"_You were the one who threw it! It landed in my hair! Look at me! I'm a mess!" Casey yelled, standing up and pointing to her disgustingly food covered self._

"_You started the fight!"_

"_You threw the food, Derek!"_

"_No, I mean, you started getting on my case about the girl I was talking to, and I had enough, so, I threw some peas at you." Derek said calmly smirking._

"_So! That doesn't mean you can throw food at me!" Casey shrieked as she got closer to Derek._

"_Hey, you threw food right back at me!" Derek defended._

"_Because you threw it at me first! God! You're so infuriating!" This time Derek grabbed Casey by the shoulders and crashed his lips to hers. Casey's eyes went wide at first but then kissed right back. Derek shoved her up against the book shelf and a couple of books fell to the floor. Casey squeaked at the impact, but went right back to kissing him._

"_God I hate you!" Derek, said coming up for air, then diving right back in._

"_I hate you too!" Casey replied._

"_Good. We're on the same page. Damn you're soo hot!" Derek moaned a little as he kissed down her neck. Casey shut her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her skin._

"_Yea, well, you're not so bad yourself." She said as she tugged on his hair and brought him back up so their lips could meet again. All Casey thought was "This is the best make-out session I have ever had in my life!"_

_Derek's thoughts were pretty much the same. Suddenly, they heard a forced cough, and they immediately broke apart. They looked to the side and saw the principle standing right there with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face._

"_Derek. Come with me right now. Looks like we'll have to separate you and Miss McDonald. As for the both of you, you have another detention tomorrow." Derek let go of Casey's waist and walked with the principle out of the room. Before he left the room, he turned around and winked at Casey. Casey just stood there, straightening out her clothes and thinking "That was the absolute last time that will happen!"_

Well, that ended up not the case. They made out every chance they got. In janitor's closets, empty classrooms, Derek's car, you name it. They couldn't get enough of each other. They both thought it was because of the physical attraction and that was it. They thought nothing of the other one dating someone else, as long as they could still make out. Or, that's how it started at least. It all started when Casey started dating Max.

"_Sure, Max, I would love to go out with you Saturday night." Casey said with a smile. She was in the middle of the hallway, and Derek's group had come up to her. They were all generally ignoring her, with the exceptions of Max, and Derek. Max, was flirting with her, and Derek, well, he was being an ass. They never paid that much attention to each other. In fact they still didn't like each other. They only liked the kissing. They glared at each other, but Derek was sure to put in his signature wink and smirk. When Max asked her out, Casey was a bit surprised and so was Derek. Casey didn't really want to go out with Max, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Derek, just glared at the back of Max's head. He didn't know why, but it bothered him that Max was asking Casey out. When Casey excepted, it made him angrier. _Why am I angry over this? It's just Casey. I don't even like her, she's just s good kisser. We fight all the time. Ha. That's what makes our "sessions" so great. They're filled with heated passion._ Still, it ate away at Derek. He wanted to know why he had the sinking feeling in his stomach. He wanted to know why he all of a sudden needed to kiss Casey. He could always control his urges before. Why not now? _

_When school was finally done for the day, Derek raced out of class, and tried to look casual as he went up to Casey, so no one would be suspicious. After all, they couldn't let anyone know about their "bonding time" as he would like to call it, or people might start getting the wrong idea. As he walked by her, he leaned in a bit and whispered "Meet me in the science room in ten minutes." and with that he walked off, leaving Casey with a huge smile on her face._

_Casey quickened her pace, she was late. It had been fifteen minutes and she knew Derek, didn't like to be kept waiting. What if he left? She couldn't have that. _Wait. Why do I care what Derek does? I hate him. Right?_ She got to the science class room, took a deep breathe and opened the door. The second she opened the door, she was being pulled in forcefully and shoved up against the wall. She heard the door slam shut and she felt lips on hers right away. It was so fast she hadn't even registered what had happened until she felt Derek's tongue forcefully go into her mouth. She kissed back, but as soon as she started to, Derek pulled away and glared at her._

"_You're late." He simply said._

"_I know, but Max started talking, and you know what? He's really long winded, and kept talking and talking. I tried to get away, but every time I tried to leave, he would ask me another question. I had to tell him I had to use the restroom, and that I would call him later, three times! Three! That's why I was late." Casey finally drew in a breathe and let it out. She looked at Derek, and then at his lips. They were taunting her. She wanted to taste them again._

"_Of course. Max. Again. Why are you guys going out again? Is it because you can't get anyone else to like you?" Derek bit out. Casey looked at him hurt. She shoved him away from her._

"_You Jerk!" Casey exclaimed. "You are so heartless! Why are we doing this? We don't like each other! I hate you so much, I wish your head would come off so I can kick it around like a soccer ball!"_

"_Yea, well, the feeling is mutual! I don't even know why I put up with you! You're such a bitch! You're so up tight, that your head is squeezed up your ass!" Derek screamed. Casey slapped him. Hard._

"_That didn't even make sense you idiot!" Casey yelled, getting red in the face._

"_No! This whole thing we have going on doesn't make sense! We hate each other, yet I want to kiss you all day! I admit it, your hot, but I can't deal with you being a prude all the time!" Derek bit out._

"_Yea, well, maybe we should end this, right here, right now. No more make-out sessions. No anything. We just go back to completely loathing each other. Because, honestly, I can't take anymore of you being a jackass!" _

"_Fine!" Derek yelled, getting face to face with her._

"_Fine!" Casey said in a more quiet, but firm tone. She began to walk away, but Derek grabbed her arm. Derek swung her around, and crashed his lips to hers._

"_See, this is what I mean! You keep me wanting more, and I don't like that." Derek said in a husky tone._

"_Well, do you know how hard it was not to kiss you when you looked really hot, mad? Let me tell you, it wasn't easy!" Casey said and grabbed Derek's shirt and brought his lips to hers. They kissed for hours, then Casey had to go. They left without so much as a goodbye._

Casey walked home, after the excruciatingly long day she had. She had three tests, and got assigned an essay to do over the weekend. So much for her weekend. On top of everything else, she couldn't keep her mind from wondering to Derek. She missed him. A lot. She missed the way he used to hold her in his strong arms and say he would protect her always. All of her hope was cut into shreds when she saw him with _Kendra_ today. It made her sick! Kendra was oddly stupid. It would be amazing if she had an IQ higher than an orange. Casey sighed as she got to her house. She climbed up the front steps and opened the door to her mom and dad fighting. Again. They always fought. It was tiring to listen to them. She hung up her coat, and trudged up the stairs to her room, so she could start on her essay. She blared her music to drown out her parents. She would always call Derek when her parents fought. He would stay on the phone with her until she fell asleep. Another memory came to Casey's mind.

_Derek waited patiently in his car outside Casey's house. Finally he saw her open the door and come running down the steps. She had been crying. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were puffy. She opened the door jumped into the car, and grabbed Derek's face and brought him into a passionate kiss. She had been dating Max for about a month now, and Derek finally came to term with his feelings for Casey. He just didn't know how to tell her. It bugged him to no end that she was going out with Max. Casey, on the other hand, was still trying to push her feelings for Derek away. Derek broke away from the kiss, and cupped her cheek. He had become increasingly nicer to her ever since he couldn't deny his feelings for her._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, having a hint of worry in his voice. Casey started to cry. He leaned over and held her close to him. "What's wrong? Did Max do something? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" He asked in such a hurry, that Casey began to laugh a little. He grinned to himself. At least she was laughing._

"_I'm fine, no, Max didn't do anything. It's just…my parents. They fight so much! I just want them to stop! I miss how it used to be." Casey said. She pulled away from Derek's hug and they both felt instantly colder without each other to hold onto. Casey sighed and rested her head back on the headrest. Derek just looked at her with understanding. He grabbed her hand and took a deep breathe._

"_My mom. She died. Two years ago. I was thirteen. It was hard for me, and this must be hard for you. It's not the same, but I miss how things used to be at my house too. If you need to talk, just call me, okay?" Derek said reassuringly. He had tears coming to his eyes but blinked them back. He couldn't cry. Not in front of her. She needed him. It was just so hard for him to talk about his mom, they had been really close._

"_Thanks Derek. And I'm sorry about your mom." Casey said quietly. Derek leaned down and softly kissed her lips. It had been so different from all the other kisses they shared. It was full of something that didn't make sense to Casey. Something she was scared of. Love._

"_Casey, I need to talk to you." Derek said pulling away and looking into her eyes. He decided it was now or never._

"_Derek, don't." Casey said. She didn't want him to tell her. She didn't want to admit to something she had been trying to push away for so long. She couldn't do it._

"_Casey. I can't help it. I need you, and not just the way you think. I need to be able to hold you. In front of people, not just when we're in private. I want to be with you, not some kissing dummy." Derek sighed. "I don't understand this. I don't understand why I feel this, and I don't understand why I feel it for you, but it's there, and no matter how many times I try to push it away, there it is, in my face. In my mind. You're always there. You make me feel things that I have never felt before, and to be honest, that scares the shit out of me. I don't know if I'm ready, but you never know 'til you try, right? I guess, what I'm trying to say is…will you be my girlfriend?" Derek looked down at his hands awaiting her answer._

"_Derek I…what about Max?" Casey asked. This made Derek angry._

"_What does it matter! You break up with him, we get together, and we're both happy! Why do you care so much about him anyway? If you really liked him, you wouldn't be here, kissing me!" Derek yelled._

"_Derek, you don't understand! I can't just break up with Max, and go out with you! I don't want to be just another notch in your bedpost!" Casey yelled again._

"_Casey! I haven't been on a date in a month! Do you really think I would hurt you that way? Is that what you think of me? I thought you knew me better than that!" Derek was hurt. He thought Casey understood him. They had gotten closer since they started their little "meetings". He had confided in her some of his deepest secrets. He thought she was someone he could trust._

"_Derek, I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what to do." Casey said. She knew she had to think this over. She had to finally let those feelings come instead of pushing them away._

"_Be with me Casey! I know you feel the same way about me. You just don't want to admit the feelings eating away at you. Give me a chance. Please Casey. I need you with me." Derek said with love in his eyes. Casey couldn't fight it anymore. When he said that, she broke._

"_Okay." She said quietly. Derek smiled a true smile._

"_Seriously?" He asked. Still not losing the smile on his face._

"_Seriously." Casey couldn't help but smile at his excitement. Derek pounced on Casey. He smothered her with kisses and when he pulled away, he had a grin on his face._

"_Come on. I'll take you to dinner. Call Max on the way. We're gonna have our first date." Derek said as he started up the car. And Casey did just as she was told, and she wasn't regretting one bit of it. The rest of the night was perfect. They ate, he even asked her to dance. And of course, the night ended in a kiss._

Casey was brought out of her happy memory by loud shattering sound. It sounded like her mom threw another vase again. There was something different though. It fell quiet, then all of a sudden someone screamed.

"Oh shit!" Casey heard her mom scream. Casey ran down the stairs only to see her dad laying on the floor, with blood running down his face. Then everything went black. She felt herself hit the floor and she heard her mom scream again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2-Hospital Visits

Casey's Point Of View

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to figure out where I was. It was a white room, and I could hear the beeping of a machine next to me. It was really annoying. I look around and realize it's a hospital, and everything came back to me. My eyes fell upon a sleeping form in a chair across the room, and I froze. I knew immediately who it was, just by the leather jacket. I kept my eyes on him. He stirred in his sleep and I smiled. _I can't believe he came to see me._ I thought. It was something that gave me some more hope. I brought a weak hand up to my head, because I had a pounding headache all of a sudden. I felt bandages and I panicked.

"What happened to me?!" I said, not too loud, but loud enough to wake someone up. Derek shot up and looked at me. His face washed over with relief. He got up and rushed to my side.

"Thank God you're alright!" He said as he hugged me. I was very confused. What was with this sudden display of affection. Not that I wasn't loving every minute of it, but still.

"What happened? Why do I have a bandaged head, and an excruciating headache?" I asked as I winced at the pain.

"You passed out and hit your head on the banister. You fell down your stairs. You've been out cold since yesterday evening." Derek filled me in. He looked me in the eyes.

"Why are you here Derek?" I asked. I had to know. Was he just being a good friend, or was it because there was still something between us.

"Your mom called me. She was frantic. You had me worried sick, you know. Even though we've broken up, I still care about you." Derek said with his usual smirk. I couldn't help but be disappointed. I wanted him to come because he still loved me, not because he cared about me as a friend. Well, at least we're still that.

"Thanks, Derek, I appreciate you coming down here. How long have you been here anyway?"

"I've been here since I found out you were here. I slept in that chair and sat and talked to you. If you tell anyone that, I will deny it." He said pointedly. I laughed a little. He was still the same old Derek.

"Well thanks." I said with a smile.

"No problem Case." He said. That name brought back so many memories. He was the only one who ever called me that and I loved it.

No One's Point Of View

_Casey and Derek walked down the halls with their fingers intertwined with each other's, Derek had his usual smirk on his face, and Casey was beaming. The bell rang and Casey got to her class and Derek kissed her goodbye, then walked to his class. Casey walked into the classroom, and sat down next to her friend Emily._

"_So…you and Derek huh? You two are cute together, and I must say, it looks like your gonna last." Emily said with a smile._

"_Thanks, Em. That means a lot." Casey said while smiling. The rest of the class she took notes and was happy when the class was over. It meant more time with Derek. Casey gathered her things and walked out the door. As she walked, an arm wrapped around her waist and she looked up to see Derek._

"_Hey Case." Derek said as he kissed her on the cheek._

"_Hey." She said while smiling. Derek walked her to her locker and leaned up against the one next to hers._

"_So, I was thinking. We could go to that dance. Give everyone something to be jealous about. You wanna go?" He asked, looking at her expectantly._

"_Sure. Wait! What am I going to wear?! I need to go shopping with Emily!" Casey said._

"_You could always go in nothing. All though, we probably wouldn't get to the dance. I don't want anyone looking at you naked but me. But hey, I'd have a fun night anyway." He said with a smirk. She playfully hit him in the arm._

"_Stop it." She laughed._

"_Oh come on. You're irresistible. Do you think I could keep that off my mind with you doing stuff that drives me crazy?" He said._

"_Oh, and what do I do that drives you crazy?" She smirked. In fact, she inherited it from him. He began to rub off on her._

"_The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name, the way you kiss me, the way you blush when I compliment you, the way you look when you study, the way your hair seems to fall in your face and I have to brush it away so I can see your beautiful eyes. The way you make me want to kiss you all the time. Shall I go on?" He asked. He had been counting on his fingers the entire time. Casey had tears in her eyes. That had to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her._

"_No need to." She said and kissed him so passionately, that she didn't even think it would be possible to kiss that way. When she pulled away, Derek had a big smile on his face._

"_Well, I could get used to that!" He said as he kissed her again._

"_Oh really?" She asked as she kissed him back._

"_Oh yes." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her lightly against the locker and attacking her lips again. She laughed a little against his lips. The bell rang for the next class, and they broke apart. Derek leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes._

"_I think I officially hate school." He said with a groan. She laughed a little and gave him a peck on the lips._

"_Just until lunch ok? I'll see you then." She said as she kissed him yet again and walked away._

"_Your seriously killing me with those hips of yours!" He said loud enough for her to hear._

"_That was the point." She said before she walked into the class. Leaving Derek standing in an empty hallway with a dumb grin on his face._

Casey's Point Of View

"Well, I better get going. I still have a little bit of homework to finish up, and Kendra wants to go out." Derek said getting up out of the chair and checking his watch. I hate that blonde bimbo.

"You're doing you're homework?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what can I say, you've rubbed off on me." He said with a grin.

"Well, I'm glad you finally got it." I said and we both laughed a little.

"Yea, well, I'll come by again tomorrow ok? I'll bring you your homework, because I know you will die if you don't finish it." He said while smiling.

"Thanks." I said looking at my hands.

"Yea, ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Derek asked.

"Sure." I said not looking up. Derek made his way to the door, but stopped and turned around.

"Case?"

"Yea?" I asked looking up.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Us. Do you miss us?" He asked with seriousness written all over his face.

"Yea, I do. Do you?" I asked, curious.

"Yea. We were pretty good together weren't we?" He asked with a grin.

"Very." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"Yea, well, it was great talking to you Case, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and with that left the room. Leaving me in the room smiling. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"Of my God!" I yelled. I hit the nurse call button and almost immediately a woman who looked to be about thirty five, came into the room.

"Can I help you?" The nice nurse asked me.

"Yea, um, I was wondering if you could tell me how my dad was doing? I just woke up and I wanted to know if he was okay." I said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What's his name, dear?" She asked going to my file.

"Dennis. Dennis McDonald." I said, praying he was okay.

"Ah, yes, Dennis, he's doing fine, just needed some stitches. Your mother just took him home, told me she would be back to check on you." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said and sighed in relief.

"Your welcome miss." She said and began to leave. "Oh, and that boyfriend of yours is a keeper. He wouldn't leave your side. He kept saying that he needed you to be okay, and that he loved you very much." The nurse said with a smile and with that, left before I could correct her. I sighed and laid back to get some more rest. Derek and I had been talking for a long time, and those words the nurse said kept ringing in my ears. I soon dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

No One's Point Of View

Derek walked home, thinking about Casey. He still loved her. He was so glad she was okay. He wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't. He probably wouldn't be able to live without her. She always made him feel good about himself, and had faith in him. He remembered when Nora called him, telling him Casey was in the hospital. He was so scared. He felt a pain in his heart when Nora told him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let her leave him. He wouldn't live without her.

_Derek was sitting at his dinning room table with a n Algebra II book in front of him. He was a junior in high school, and wasn't doing to bad. It was all thanks to Casey. When they went out, she nagged him enough to get him to care about his grades, and when he started taking notes, he found it coming easier to him. Derek wasn't stupid, he just didn't necessarily work to his potential. Casey helped with that. She showed him, he could be smart and keep his reputation in tact. It was hard at first, getting his grades up, because he had to make up a lot of work, but Casey was always there to help him. Now, she was gone and he had to depend on himself. He didn't blame her for leaving him, it was his fault why they broke up anyway. Derek was lost in thoughts of Casey when the phone rang._

"_Derek! Can you get that? I'm working on a big case!" George yelled from his office upstairs. Derek grunted as he got up and made his way to the phone._

"_You've been working on a big case since mom died." Derek mumbled to himself before picking up the phone. It wasn't that he didn't love his dad, because he did, but since his mom died, his dad was…distant._

"_Hello?" Derek asked into the phone._

"_Derek? Is that you?" a frantic voice asked._

"_Yea, who's this?" Derek asked a little flustered by the voice._

"_It's Nora, Casey's mom." Nora answered._

"_Nora? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Derek asked, starting to worry._

"_No, Derek. Casey's in the hospital." Nora replied crying._

"_What?! What happened? Is she okay?" Derek asked in a rushed and worried tone._

"_Derek, she passed out and fell down the stairs and hit her head on the banister. They're taking her in the ambulance right now. I tried to call Emily, but she wasn't home and I knew you and Casey were close. I didn't know who else to call." Nora said crying harder._

"_Do you know why she passed out?" Derek asked genuinely concerned._

"_Well, me and her father were fighting, and I threw a vase, and her father didn't move in time and it hit him in the head. He was on the floor knocked unconscious, Casey came down and saw him and the blood and just passed out. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have thrown it, but I was so angry!" Nora sobbed._

"_Nora, it'll be okay, I'll be at the hospital soon."_

"_Okay, bye." Nora said and Derek hung up. He rushed out of the house, grabbing his jacket and keys on the way. He didn't even bother telling his dad where he was going, it's not like he would care anyway._

_When Derek got to the hospital he ran to the front desk. "Can I have the room number for Casey McDonald please?" Derek asked, with worry written all over his face._

"_Name and relation to the patient please." the nurse requested._

"_Derek Venturi, and um, I'm uh…" Derek didn't know what to say. Was he a close friend? Should he say he was family?_

"_We can't let you see her unless you are family or you two are involved romantically." the nurse stated, seeing him flustered._

"_I'm her boyfriend." Derek said quickly._ "Smooth, Derek. You could have just told them you were her brother or something. Well, I hope Casey won't freak."_ Derek thought._

"_Ok then, she's in room 214, right down that hall right there." the nurse said pointing at the designated hallway._

"_Thank you so much." Derek said and then jogged down the hallway searching for her room. When he found the room, he paused._

"_Please, let her be okay." He whispered. He drew in a breathe and walked into the room. Once inside he saw Casey. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, and she laid on her back, arms at her side, and appeared to be sleeping._

"_Oh my God." Derek whispered to himself. He walked to her side and looked down at her. _"She still looks beautiful, even all bandaged up."_ Derek thought._

"_They told me she could be this way for a long time. They don't know when she's going to wake up." Derek whirled his head around to see Nora standing in the doorway. Nora walked towards him and he saw she was still crying, not sobs like earlier, but silent tears ran down her face. "It's all my fault." She whispered, looking down at Casey. Derek just stayed silent. He wasn't sure of what to say._

Derek walked up the front steps to his house and unlocked the door. _Dad must be at work. Again._ Derek thought to himself as he opened the door. He saw his younger brother and little sister sitting on the couch watching some cartoon.

"Smerek!" Marti, Derek's little sister, screeched as she jumped off the couch and ran up to her brother.

"Smarti, not now." Derek said as he headed for the stairs so he could hide away in his room.

"But Smerek, I colored you a picture. Don't you want to see it?" Marti asked sounding a little sad her favorite big brother wasn't happy.

"Not now, I'll look at it later, I promise." Derek said, he ruffled her hair and headed for his room.

"Okay." Marti said, disappointed. Derek made his way up the stairs and into his room. He turned on his stereo and laid his head back on his headboard. He closed his eyes, and more of the memory came to him.

_Derek and Nora stood there, in silence, looking at Casey._

"_Would you like some time to talk to her?" Nora asked, not taking her eyes off her daughter. Derek simply nodded and she gave him a sad smile and a pat on the shoulder, then left the room. When he heard the door close, he sat in the chair next to Casey's bed. He took her hand in his and stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. He sat there in silence for a while, then he finally spoke._

"_Case, if you can hear me, we need you out here. I need you. I miss you a lot. I miss us a lot. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad." Derek started to let the tears that were threatening to fall, fall. He didn't want to keep them in. "Case, I love you more then you will ever know. If I lose you, even more then I already have, I'll die. Maybe not physically, but emotionally and mentally. I can't live without you. I don't want to. Even though I still love you, and I always will, I know we can't be together, because I've hurt you too much for you to want to take me back. So, that's why, I want to be your friend, because, even though I'm not with you romantically, I would still like to be a part of your life. I need you in mine. So, when you meet the perfect guy for you, who will treat you right, I will stand by your side and I will be there at your wedding when the lucky guy gets to marry such a beautiful, intelligent, most stubborn, pain in the ass, I have ever met. I wish that guy could be me, but I can't ask you to forgive me. I know it's not possible for you to fully. Just know, that I love you. Every inch of me, I completely love you. Just please wake up. Please!" Derek sobbed. He leaned over and kissed Casey for one more time on the lips. He finally just leaned his head down so it rested on his arm and cried. He cried for hours. He finally let go of Casey's hand and sat in a chair across the room. He looked at her until he fell into a dreamless sleep._

Derek shot open his eyes. He shook his head, trying to rid himself from the memory. He decided to get something to eat and went back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know you guys are all waiting for the break up, but it's coming i promise. Just bare with me. Well, here's the next chapter. I like it, but you guys tell me. Send me reviews so i know wat's going on. Ok, thanks.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything, except the plot.

Ch. 3-Wheel Chair Adventures

Casey's Point Of View

I wake up to voices talking in hush tones. I open my eyes and I'm still in the white room, so it wasn't a dream. My headache is starting to come back, and I'm feeling slightly nauseous. I look around squinting my eyes from the light and I see my mom and Lizzie, my little sister, sitting across the room from me conversing about something.

"Hey." I say, just to get their attention. They look over at me and they smile, and walk over to my side.

"Hey sweetie, I came by last night and they said you woke up, but when I came in you were asleep, so I decided to let you sleep and see you today." my mom said smiling lightly at me.

"Yea, so how are you?" Lizzie asks.

"I'm okay kiddo. I just feel a little sick right now. This headache keeps coming back." I said motioning to my head. Lizzie nods in understanding.

"So did you talk with Derek yesterday? He wouldn't leave until you woke up. He's such a sweet boy, what ever happened between you two anyway? You never talked about it." mom asked, wondering why I never mentioned anything.

"Um, mom, can we, like, not talk about this right now?" I asked trying to avoid the subject. I didn't want to relive the pain. It hurt so much, what had happened. I have forgiven him, but it's still hard to talk about without feeling like crying.

"Sure honey. Sorry, I just think Derek's a little hung up on you is all." mom said and then sighed. "But oh well. What's done is done."

"Wait. Why do you say he's still hung up on me?" I ask, suddenly very interested.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just the way he was looking at you. He had love in his eyes, I swear it, but maybe I was wrong. Oh, and he told the nurse that he was your boyfriend." mom replied nonchalantly. I suddenly felt an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Why would he do that?" I thought out loud.

"I have no idea. He really cares about you Casey, remember that." mom said, grabbing my hand. I just nodded, lost in thought. "Well, I have to take Lizzie to school, and I have to go to work. Your father said he would come by later, and Derek told me he was bringing you your homework,. So it looks like you have some visitors to wait for." mom said while smiling. I, again nodded and Lizzie waved goodbye, mom kissed me on the cheek and they left. I had a lot of time to think.

2 hours later

"Hey honey. How are you?" my dad walked in. He looked good with the exception of the stitches on his forehead.

"Good. How are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm fine. You know me, always a fighter. Your just like me you know." He said and we shared a little laugh. He sat down in the chair next to my bed, and we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Dad?"

"Yea?" He asks looking up from his hands.

"Are things going to get better for you and mom?" I ask, looking down at my hands.

"Honey, that's a tough question. I don't know how to answer it, because honestly, I don't know. I love her very much, but sometimes, things don't stay how they used to be." He said.

"Oh. Cause, to be honest, I'm tired. I'm tired of you guys constantly fighting. I'm tired of hearing glass shatter against the wall." I said as tears trickled down my face.

"Honey, I'm sorry. We don't mean to cause you pain. We are just figuring out what's going on, and sometimes that results in fighting." my dad said grabbing my hand. When he said that, another memory came to my mind. I seemed to be going down memory lane the last few days.

No One's Point Of View

"_I can't believe you! Why did you lie to me?!" Casey was yelling at Derek, who was sitting on his favorite chair. They were at his house watching a movie._

"_I didn't lie Casey, I just didn't say anything. There's a difference." He replied._

"_No there isn't! You could have told me!" Casey yelled some more._

"_I didn't know how to tell you, Casey! I didn't know how you would react." He said standing up so he was now looking down upon her._

"_So you waited until the day before you were leaving?! That's stupid, Derek! I wouldn't have reacted angry or anything, but now, now it's different." Casey said in a firm, strong voice._

"_Casey, look, what is the big deal? I'm only gonna be gone a week. I'll be back before you know it." Derek said going to hug her. She moved away, and just glared at him._

"_Derek, that's not the point. You should have told me. I…I wanted to spend the weekend with you. I had plans and everything." Casey said beginning to cry. Now Derek felt bad._

"_Case, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be such a big deal. It's just hockey camp. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just…I don't know." Derek said rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Derek, I'm just going to miss you like crazy. Who am I going to call, when my parents are fighting again? I need you here, with me." Casey said, still silently crying._

"_I'm gonna miss you too, Case. You know I'm gonna go crazy without you. I'm gonna be bragging like crazy to all the guys about you." Derek said trying to cheer her up. He wiped away the tears off her face with his thumbs. Casey pulled away again._

"_Derek! You should have told me!" Casey yelled again._

"_Case, why does it matter so much?!" Derek asked, getting frustrated._

"_Because…"_

"_Because why?" Derek pressed._

"_Because…because I love you! Okay? I love you, and I don't know how I'm going to live without you for a week! Okay, I'm weak!" Casey screamed. Tears were still falling. Derek was shocked. They had been together for five months and sure, he thought about telling her, but he had no idea she felt that way towards him, or that she would say it first._

"_Case, do you really mean that?" Derek asked unsure. He didn't want to make a fool of himself._

"_Yes, Derek. I'm sure. More sure than anything in my life." Casey said looking down. Derek walked up to her, lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes._

"_I love you too." He said and with that brought her into a kiss. It was slow at first, but quickly changed into a passionate one. When they broke apart, Casey was still crying, but happy tears. "And you are not weak! You are one of the strongest women I have ever met." He said sincerely. Casey smiled and hugged him close to her. Derek kissed her temple, and whispered "I love you more than anything. I'll never stop, no matter what happens."_

Casey's Point Of View

"Honey? Are you alright? You kind of zoned out there." my dad said, with a worried expression on his face.

"Yea. I'm fine. Just got lost in thought." I replied.

"Ok, well, I have to head back to work, I came here on my lunch break, and it's almost up, so I'll see about coming back a little later ok?"

"Yea. Thanks for coming dad." I said as he kissed my cheek and smiled up at him.

"No problem. I'll see you later." He said and walked out the door. I sat there. That memory, it was something I haven't thought about in a long time. It was hard. Partly because it was so long ago, and I missed it, and partly because I knew that he didn't love me anymore. That's what hurt me the most. I can't live without him in my life. There's no way. So I'll stay his friend. I'll be there when he needs me, and when he meets the girl he loves, and eventually wants to get married, I'll be there. I'll go to the wedding and sit in the pew, and watch as some girl gets the honor of being the wife of such an annoying, stubborn, intelligent, handsome, most amazing pain in the ass, that I have eve met. I will not shed a tear there of course. How would I explain that? I will simply keep my smile on my face, and as soon as I pull into the parking lot of my apartment, and am in the safety of my own room, I will cry. I will cry, eat large quantities of ice cream and watch sappy chick flicks. I will cry myself to sleep in pity, because at that moment he would be making love to another woman. I will cry.

I was startled to hear a soft tap on my door. I had been sitting there, staring at the wall, thinking for the past two hours. I look up and see the person I was thinking about.

"Hey." He says smiling at me and walking in with my books and papers.

"Hi." I say in a small voice.

"So. I brought you your homework. Oh and Emily wanted me to give this to you." He said handing me a card. I smile. Just like Emily to think of making a card.

"Thanks." I said and started opening the card. He took a seat next to me and just watched as my eyes scanned the card, smiling. I look up and I see him smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just miss that look." He said.

"What look?" I ask, blushing.

"The one you get when your concentrating on something." He said simply leaning back in his chair.

"Oh really?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"Oh Yes." He replied and I laughed. It felt good to laugh, I hadn't laughed, a real laugh since we broke up. "Hey Derek?" I ask.

"Mmhmm." He replied, looking through some magazine that had been on my night table.

"Why did you tell the nurse that we were together?" I had to know. It was eating away at me. Derek looked up and had a weird look on his face.

"Um, I don't know. She told me that I couldn't see you unless I was family or we were involved, and saying I was your boyfriend just came naturally, I guess." He said, looking like he might throw up. I felt a little disappointed. I don't know what I wanted him to say, but I still felt like it meant something.

"Oh." I said looking down at my hands.

"Is that alright? Should I have said I was your brother or something?" He asked, worried I was mad.

"No, no, it's fine." I replied looking up with a smile. He smiled back, and looked back down at his magazine. He quickly became bored with it, and threw it back on the table.

"Wanna do something?" He asked.

"Um. Like what? I can't really go anywhere." I said with my heart beating faster and faster.

"I know, I mean I could put you in a wheel chair and push you around the hospital or something. I know they don't want you walking around until they do more tests, to make sure your okay after waking up. I just figure you could use some better scenery." He said smirking.

"Um, you know what? Why not? Let's go." I said. He smiled and grabbed the wheel chair that was by the wall, and brought it close to the bed. He came to the side of the bed and lifted the covers from over me. I sat up and he helped me into the wheel chair. We were just walking around the hospital at first talking about random things. We were walking by and we saw this little girl in a wheel chair that looked to be about ten, and her brother pushing her. Derek got a devilish grin on his face and brought the boy off to the side. The boy smiled and nodded. They walked back over to us, and began pushing the wheel chairs again. Derek began to start going faster and faster and soon he was sprinting down the hallway. The boy, who happened to be thirteen, was doing the same.

"Derek what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Racing the kids." He said like it was no big deal. I laughed harder and looked to my side to see the little girl giggling and griping the arm rest of the wheel chair. It was so much fun. Derek then came to a corner and he swerved us so we turned and I laughed harder. I could hear the little girl erupt in laughter. Derek was now laughing as much as I was, and when we got to the end of the hallway, he stopped and we continued laughing hysterically. I wiped the happy tears from my eyes, and my cheeks were hurting really bad. Derek was leaning up against the wall, trying to catch his breathe. This is what I love about Derek, I could always have the most fun with him. We finally stopped laughing and he brought me back to my room. He helped me back onto my bed, and sat in the chair he sat in earlier. He was still smiling from our little race.

"That had to be the most fun I've had since we…" I cut myself off.

"We what?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said looking at my hands again.

"Nope, your not getting off that easy. What?" He asked again with his smirk forming on his tempting lips.

"Ok. Fine. I haven't had that much fun since we went to that amusement park and-" He cut me off this time.

"And went around switching the bathroom plates, riding roller coasters till we threw up, and telling people they would die in seven days." He finished laughing at the memory. I started laughing and nodded.

"That was one of the best days of my life." I said quietly, looking him in the eyes. He smiled.

"Me too. We really had fun together. I miss it." He said looking away.

"I do too. We should hang out more often." I suggested. He looked back at me and grinned.

"Definitely." He said. I smiled and we continued to reminisce on all the fun memories we had together and we laughed at how stupid we acted, but all that stupidity brought some great fun. I would be stupid with him any day. We talked and talked. When he said he had to go it was around ten at night, and it felt like he had only been there for about ten minutes. I was disappointed but he promised to come back tomorrow and drive me home, since I got to go home tomorrow and I didn't want to go with my parents. I was happy. He was coming back to hang out with me. We were friends. Even though I want to be more, I'll settle for friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's chapter 4. Please review. The break up is coming in the next chapter, so be ready. I hope you guys like this, but I'll never know unless you review

Disclaimer-I don't own LWD, as much as I wish I did, I don't. I also wish I owned Michael Seater. haha.

Ch.4-Singing's Our Thing

Derek's Point Of View

I'm gonna see her again today. I have to pick her up from the hospital and take her home. I'm just happy I'm spending time with her. I really do miss her. We had so many good times. Like the one time we ditched school, just because we wanted to get away. That took a lot of persuasion from me to Casey, because, well, she's Casey, and school is a big thing for her. Maybe I should tell her. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Oh that's right, rejection, humiliation, and most of all heartbreak. I can't deal with that. It's enough that I put Casey through that, I don't think, I myself can go through with it. Besides, she would never take me back anyway. Not after how things ended between us. It was harsh and I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have pushed her away when she was trying to help. My life, it's been so screwed up lately. I mean, my grades are fine and everything, but at home, I'm ignored. My dad doesn't talk to us kids anymore. He's always working on a "big case". I think he's just closing himself up, he doesn't want us to think he's weak, for being broken when mom died. But what he doesn't understand, is that Edwin, Marti and I, we're all broken too, and we need him. We need him to help us piece ourselves back together again. I need him in my life, almost as much as I do, Casey. Casey, was my first, and only love, and it scares the shit out of me, that I'm in this deep over a girl. I mean, before me and Casey were together, I was the ladies man. I was THE Derek Venturi. I had the school wrapped around my finger. Then she came along, and we hated each other! Like, with a passion, we hated each other. I thought she was a stuck up prude, and she thought I was an arrogant jackass. It was how we were. We fought. Then, one day, I was so attracted to her, that I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her beyond belief, and we made out. Ah, what a memory. It was sophmore year, detention, after our unforgettable food fight.

_Derek was talking to Lily, a pretty blonde, who was a cheerleader, and was the hottest girl in school. He got her phone number and smirked. What Derek wants, Derek gets. He walked back to his table and bragged to his friends, who gladly gave him words of praise and high fives. He was king. Every girl wanted him, and every guy wanted to be him. The, Casey, the bane of his existence, came up to his table. She never cared what people thought of her, and a lot of the guys thought she was hot, including Derek, but he would never, ever, admit to that._

"_I see your new victim. Might I ask, do you choose to go out with the stupid ones, or are they the only ones that will go out with you?" Casey said. All the guys did there little "o" response and Derek, was not about to be embarrassed in front of his "crew" by Casey McDonald._

"_What do you want? Come to see what guy will take pity on the socially awkward, to go out with you?" Derek bit out with his smirk planted right on his lips. Casey glared as Derek earned a reaction from his friends. They all high fived him._

"_No, actually, I thought I'd come and see what all these idiots, thought was soo charming about you, but I was right, your just an ass in a leather jacket, with good hair and bad aftershave. Although I'm not sure you can use it, considering you don't have anything to shave." She said, and Derek laughed at the low quality of insult._

"_Wow, Case, that hurt. What's the matter, you jealous?" Derek asked, standing up._

"_Psh. You wish." Casey said walking closer._

"_Actually, I think your quite the pain in my ass. How do I remove you?" He asked._

"_You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." She said in a voice that struck Derek as sexy, but pushed the thought from his mind._

"_Watch me." Derek replied, gluing his eyes to hers._

"_Wow, man. I thought you hated her?" One of Derek's friends asked._

"_I do, man." Derek replied, still not removing his eyes from Casey's. They were glaring at each other and they appeared to be about to kiss. That was to everyone else. But to each other, they were just getting in the other's face._

"_Well, then why are you about to make out with her in the middle of the cafeteria?" The idiot asked._

"_What?!" Derek and Casey yelled at the same time, jumping apart._

"_You guys seriously looked as if you were gonna go at it in the middle of the floor." Sam, Derek's best friend said._

"_Ew. Yea right! Like I would want to make out with her!" Derek said in a disgusted tone._

"_And why would anyone think that I would kiss…that!" Casey said the word that in such a way that she shivered at the thought of kissing Derek. But, at the same time, it seemed appealing, which grossed Casey out even more. Suddenly, Casey felt something hit her in the cheek, and heard the room burst into laughter. Casey wiped her cheek, and looked down at her feet where a little puddle of peas had fallen. Casey looked up to see Derek, holding a spoon, and smiling._

"_Der-ek!" Casey screeched. Derek winced at the glass shattering scream._

"_Cas-ey!" He mocked. Casey finally broke and picked up a sandwich. She brought her arm back, pitcher style, and pelted it at him. It him square in the face, and the entire cafeteria gasped. Derek wiped the remains of the sandwich off his face, and glared at Casey, who wore a proud smile on her face._

"_You did not just do that!" Derek said in a low, husky voice._

"_Oh yes, I think I did!" Casey said smiling brighter. Derek picked up his milk, walked over to Casey and stopped in front of her._

"_Derek. Don't you dare!" Casey said as she started to walk backwards. Derek grabbed her arm to stop her from moving and dumped the milk all over head. The cafeteria stayed silent in this. Casey just gasped as the milk poured over her, running down her face. She let out another glass shattering scream, that had the entire school shaking._

"_That's it!" Casey screamed. She picked up a piece of cake that a kid was eating and slapped it in Derek's face. Then she took some juice and poured it over his head. Derek removed the cake from his face and, again, glared at Casey._

"_FOOD FIGHT!" one of Derek's friends screamed, and then the entire cafeteria, was participating in a war. Food was flying everywhere. Casey and Derek soon joined in, their only target were each other. Soon the principle walked in._

"_Stop! Now! I said STOP!" The principle's voice boomed over the yelling and screaming of the teenagers and everyone stopped throwing food, and silence fell among the room. "Who's responsible for this?" the principle asked in a stern voice. Everyone turned and pointed to Derek and Casey who were childishly pointing at each other. "You two! My office! NOW!"_

Oh yes, that was a great memory. It's funny how we denied our feelings for each other for so long. As I get into my car to go pick up Casey, I turn on the radio. My favorite rock music is on and I drum along to the beat on my steering wheel. I pull into the parking lot and park the car. I sit in there for a little while, trying to collect myself. I drew in breaths and let them out. I get out of the car and walk into the hospital. The nurse already knows my name, and she greets me. I smile and continue walking to Casey's room. I knock on the door and she says come in. I didn't want to walk in on her while she was changing, although I would have no objection to seeing the scenery. I walk in, and I see her bustling around the room grabbing everything she had gotten and her mom had brought during her stay. She was fully dressed, in a nice purple. Long sleeved shirt, it was plain but still showed her curves, and she wore hip hugging jeans. Man do I love those hips! She finally looks up to see who it is.

"Oh. Hey. I was just getting ready to leave. Can you help me?" She asked, struggling to get something out of the mini "closet", as the hospitals call it, off the top shelf.

"Sure." I said. I walked over to her and from behind her I reached up and grabbed what she needed. She turned around and we were awfully close. My body was pressed up against hers and our faces were inches apart. I stared into her eyes. She looked down, and that brought me out of my stupor.

"Um, here." I said, backing away, handing her whatever it was I got down.

"Thanks." She said walking back to her bed.

"So. You ready to go?" I ask, wanting the awkwardness to go away.

"Yep." She said smiling. I grabbed her bag, and we headed out the door. We walked to my car in silence, but a comfortable one. We climbed into my car, and headed out of the parking lot.

"Hey. Do you think you could help me on that English essay? I could use some help." I said, really, only wanting to spend time with her.

"Sure. You wanna just stay over at my house for a little tonight? We could just start on it, because you'll already be out there dropping me off." Casey suggested. I smiled.

"Yea, but I'll need to stop off at my house first. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, no, it's fine." She said. We fell into another silence.

"Can I turn on the radio?" She asked.

"Case, you don't have to ask. You know that." I said.

"I know, but I just wanted to ask." She said as she pushed the button on the radio. Instantly rock music came on. "Still have the same taste in music, I see." She said smiling.

"Oh relax, princess. I'll change it for you." I said. I knew it bugged her when I called her that. She playfully hit me in the arm as I hit another button on the radio. "Ouch, Case. That really hurt." I said, faking being hurt. She laughed and then turned up the radio. An old NSYNC song came on.

"Oh my God! I love this song!" She yelled over the music. She started singing along, and dancing in her seat. I missed her doing that. I suddenly thought of a way to make her laugh. I used to do it all the time when were dating. I started purposely singing badly. She turned to me and I was doing the dramatic facial expressions and everything. I even imitated NYSYNC moves. She burst out laughing and we continued to sing horribly at the top of our lungs to one of the cheesiest songs ever, but it has now become a favorite of mine, just by this moment. When the song ended I yelled out "Thank You Canada! Rock on! WOOO!" Casey laughed harder, and so did I.

"Well. I think we could win a talent show." I say, trying to catch my breath from laughing.

"Yea! Hands down, the greatest duo ever! The audience would even throw tomatoes at us for free!" She chuckled.

"Yay for that! I love tomatoes!" I say. We laughed even harder at my idiocy. Casey rolls the window to get some fresh air as we stop at a red light.

"Hey Sexy, you wanna go riding in a big truck?" Some obnoxious guy asked Casey. Two guys had pulled up next to us. They were in a big four door truck.

"No thanks, jackass." Casey said, looking away.

"Oh come on. I'll make it worth your while." One guy said.

"Yea, we don't bite…unless your into that sort of thing." The other one said. I got angry.

"She said no, so lay off, dumb asses!" I yelled out the window. They just laughed.

"Oh. And what are you gonna do about it? Who are you, her brother?" The one driving asked.

"No! He's my boyfriend, and he'll beat the shit out of you, so leave me alone!" Casey screamed, and right then the light turned green and I sped off. We fell into silence again.

"So…I guess we're even no huh?" I ask smiling.

"Yea, we're even." She said laughing a little. "Thanks for defending me." She said.

"Ah, no problem. It was nothing. Really." I said as we pulled into my driveway. "Well, we're here. Do you wanna come in?" I ask, not really sure of what she will say. After all, the last time she had been in my house or spoke to my family was the night we broke up. Not a very good memory.

"Sure. I'll come in." She said to my surprise.

"Okay. Let's go." I say, getting out of my car. She fallows suit, and we walk up my front steps. I open the door, and the house is a little dirty, but it's not too bad. There are empty pizza boxes on the table, but that's about it. I had learned to at least keep the living room some what clean over the years, since my mom died.

"Wow, it hasn't change a bit, since…" She trailed off. I knew she didn't want to make things awkward so, she just stopped herself.

"Well, my bag's in my room. You wanna come up with me?" I ask.

"Um sure." She replies and follows me up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so here's Chapter 5. The break up didn't come as i had hoped. It's not as good as i wanted it to be, but it goes with the story, so yea. If any of you guys have ideas to change it, tell me in a review, cuz i wouldn't mind changing it. Well, please review, so i know what you guys think!

Ch.5-Horrible Memory

Casey's Point Of View

As I walk up the stairs, I keep thinking "Why did you say you would come in the house? Stupid! It's already bringing back the horrible memory." It was definitely hard for me to climb those stairs that seemed to never end. When we finally got to the top, I look around. It hasn't changed at all. There's still Marti's toys left around the hallway floor, the bathroom seemed to be underneath a sea of shirts, and other clothing articles. And of course, Derek's room. It still had the same "Do Not Enter" sign on it.

"Smerek! You're ho- Casey!" Marti yelled and ran into my arms.

"Hey, Marti! How have you been? Gosh, your tall now!" I exclaimed. I had missed that little girl so much. She was just like Derek in so many ways.

"Good. I haven't seen you in forever! Why don't you come over anymore?" Marti asked, curious.

"Umm. Well I…" I tried to find the right words to say.

"She's just been busy Smarti." Derek interjected. I silently thanked him. He just looked away.

"Oh. Ok." She said. "Bye Casey." and with that bounced off down the hallway.

"Bye." I said laughing at the little girl hopping like a bunny.

"She's always doing weird things like that, but that's what makes her my Smarti." Derek said and he smiled to himself. I nodded.

"I remember you being close with her. I can tell you still are." I said. He looked at me and we shared a glance for a few seconds.

"Well, let's just go get that bag and get out of here." He said breaking the eye contact.

"Yea." I replied following him to the door. He opened it, and I was surprised to see it actually some what clean. His bed wasn't made, but it hardly ever was. He had a few pieces of clothing on the floor, but not the mounds there used to be. I was impressed. I walked in, and the memory, I've tried so hard to forget, came flooding back into my mind.

_Derek and Casey were sitting in Derek's room, trying to study. Derek was being awfully distant, and it began to worry Casey._

"_Derek? What's wrong?" Casey asked looking up from her book, she stared at the side of his face._

"_Nothing." Derek replied shortly._

"_Are you ok?" Casey asked._

"_I'm fine." Derek answered._

"_Are you sure?" Casey pressed._

"_Look, Case, I said I was fine, so just drop it okay?!" Derek snapped in a frustrated tone._

"_Fine! I was just worried about you, pardon me!" Casey snapped back._

"_Oh, and perfect Casey always does the right thing, right?" Derek shot back._

"_No. Your girlfriend Casey, was worried about you!" Casey bit out._

"_Well, don't be worried about me! No one else is! Why should you be any different?" Derek yelled, standing up. Casey shot up._

"_Derek, I don't know what your problem is, but don't take this out on me!" Casey yelled._

"_Oh! You wanna know what my problem is?! My problem is that my mom's dead! My problem is that my dad ignores me! My problem is that I'm too god damn stupid, to even think that I could get my grades together, I'll just end up a failure anyway!" Derek screamed._

"_You are not stupid Derek! Don't ever call yourself that! And, I'm sorry about your mom, but you need to move on with your life. She wouldn't want you acting like this, it's been three years!" Casey said._

"_How would you know what she would have wanted? It's not like you know what this feels like! It's her birthday today. You will never understand how this feels! Your parents are still together! Your life is perfect, just like you!" Derek yelled, slamming his fist onto his desk._

"_Derek, my parents may be together, but they fight everyday! My life is not perfect, and you of all people should know that! And I'm not perfect either, I'm human!" Casey shot back._

"_Casey, just leave me alone! Go home!" Derek yelled. Casey was shocked. Derek had never been this way before. Casey went to bring him into a rough hug, but he moved away and swatted away her hands._

"_Is that what you want? Me to leave? Because if it is, then I'm not coming back." Casey said, in a near whisper. Derek paused and looked at her._

"_Yes…it's what I want." Derek said in a low voice, after a couple of seconds._

"_Fine." Casey said and headed for the door. "We're done. For good." Casey said coldly, with tears running down her face. She left, and as soon as the door slammed, Derek knelt to the ground and cried. Derek Venturi, cried like a baby. He had now lost everything. His mom, his dad, and Casey, his entire world._

I just stood there. Everything was overwhelming, and I felt as though I would throw up, and cry at the same time. I kept my eyes downcast, as Derek searched for his bag.

"Found it!" Derek exclaimed holding up his bag.

"Okay, let's go." I said, sounding casual. All I wanted to do was get out of there.

"Alright." Derek said walking out of the room, I followed and soon we were in his car, on the way to my house. The car ride was silent, except for the radio playing so it was some what comfortable. We pulled up to my house and got out. We walked up the front steps and I could already hear my parents fighting.

"Not again." I groaned.

"It's okay. I'll be here. Don't worry about it, we'll go up to your room, or if you want, we can go back to my house?" Derek asked.

"No." I said quickly, he gave me a weird expression. " I…I mean um, we're already here, I'll just endure this. I mean you're here, at least they'll keep it to a minimum with guests." I said, opening the door.

"Oh, hey honey. I'm so glad your home. How you feeling?" My mom asked, then she saw Derek. "Oh, hello Derek." She greeted.

"Hey," He replied.

"Hi mom, yea I'm fine. We're gonna go do some homework. I have to finish some, and he needs some help, so we'll just be in my room." I said calmly.

"Okay, honey." My mom replied then left into the kitchen. My dad smiled and greeted Derek with a handshake and asked how things were going for him. Derek replied, and we headed up to my room. When we got into my room, I closed the door and sighed.

"Sorry about them. They seem to like playing twenty questions whenever I have friends over." I said with an apologetic look on my face.

"Nah, it's fine. My mom used to do that too." Derek said, and his expression became sad.

"Yea." I said. "So, what kind of help do you need on the essay?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, I don't know what to write about." Derek said sitting down on my bed. He pulled out a notebook and a pen from his bag.

"Derek, I know for a fact, that you're a great writer, so this shouldn't be that hard for you. What was the topic?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"Well, he said we could write about anything we wanted, but it has to be about something that was really important to us." Derek said chewing on the top part of the pen. I thought for a while.

"Well maybe you could…no never mind." I said.

"No what?" He asked me, looking up.

"Well, I was going to say, that you could write about your mom. You know, she was a big part of your life, and you were really close. I think you could write something really good about that." I said looking down.

"You're right." Derek said in a near whisper. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed to write the paper in order to move on with his life. He still hasn't let go, and I can see it. "You're right. I should write about her. I think it might help, you know?" He asked looking up.

"Yea. I was gonna right about how my parents fighting, and how it affects me, you could write about how her death has affected you." I suggested. He nodded.

"Look, Case, I'm sorry for how things ended between us. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you that way." Derek said sincerely. I could tell he really meant it, by his voice.

"It's ok Derek, it wasn't your fault, you were upset. It was understandable." I said. He nodded.

"Well, let's work on homework shall we?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yea. So, we'll start on the essays, that way we can get them out of the way." I said. I got up and walked over to my desk and got some paper. I sat down in my desk chair, and Derek sat on the floor and wrote. It was silent most of the time, we were so wrapped up in writing. Over the hour we spent writing, we changed positions quite a bit. I went from the chair, to the bed, to the floor, and Derek went from the floor, to my chair, to the floor again, so that by the time we both finished, we were both on the floor. We both finished writing and laid back on the floor, side by side, staring at the ceiling and talking about anything and everything. We came across the topic of fruit and how they are odd shapes, we talked about how sand felt in your hands, and that got us on the topic of how glass is made, considering sand makes glass. We talked about the weirdest things, and laughed at nothing. It felt just like old times, but I knew we couldn't go back. I don't think he wants to.

"You know what is one of my favorite things we did?" he asked.

"No. What?" I asked.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" He yelled and nearly rolled on top of me and started tickling my sides. I started laughing really hard and trying to push him away.

"Derek! Stop! STOP!" I laughed out.  
"Sorry Case! Not stopping now, I have the upper hand!" He said while laughing. I finally broke my arms free from underneath his legs, and tickled his rib cage. He burst out laughing and toppled over.

"That's not fair!" He said through laughs.

"Yes it is." I said, smiling, and tickling him more. He then flipped us over again so he was tickling me. We roared with laughter. Suddenly he stopped, and we both stopped laughing and we got lost in each other's gaze. He then did something I have wanted him to do, since the one day in the hallway at school. He bent down and kissed me. It wasn't a make-out, tongue kiss, but a chaste, peck at first. Then he went in and kissed me harder. I was still in shock about it, but my eyes had fluttered shut. He pulled away, climbed off of me, and had a worried expression on his face. I just lay on the floor staring at him.

"Sorry, that, um…shouldn't have happened. I uh, got caught up in the moment?" He ended in a question. I simply just nodded. "Well, um, I better go then." He said running around the room, picking up everything. He then left my room, and I continued to stare at my ceiling until I heard the front door close. When I knew he had driven away, I closed my eyes and cried, silent tears. I knew it was too good to be true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OMG! I'm SOOO sorry it's taken me this long to upload this! I have written the whole story and everything, but I want at least 5 reviews before I update it. But yea, I'm soo sorry it's been so long. Hopefully you guys remember the story, if you don't, please reread it:) I still want some feedback, even though my writing has changed a bit over the course of my absance. I luckily have had this finished for a reallyyy long time, so I won't confuse you. I hope lol. But read away! I love you all! don't forget to review!:)**

**Disclaimer:** Even after all this time, I still own nothing...*sighs*

Ch.6-School Assignments

No One's Point of View

Casey and Derek have successfully avoided each other, since their kiss, that both of them wanted, but thought the other didn't. It was now Friday and their English essays were due. Casey sat awkwardly in her seat. For some reason, she was nervous about turning in this assignment. Maybe it was because it was so…soo personal. It held a lot of emotions she was feeling towards her parents. Casey began to read it over.

Casey's Point Of View

My eyes started to water, but I blinked back the tears. School was not a place to cry. It signified weakness. I don't do weakness. I have to be strong for everyone else, and myself. To show myself I'm strong, along with everyone else. I'm always trying to prove something to someone. It's always expected of me to have the good grades. I'm expected to be the responsible one. I guess, that's another thing to add to the list of things I love about Derek. He always brought out the crazy part of me. He always found a way to get me to laugh. He always gave me the feeling that I could be anyone I wanted to be, and just be me.

"Okay class, if you'll listen up, I have an announcement." Mr. Carson said over the many teenagers sitting around and talking. Everyone in the room quieted down, and waited for him to continue. "Well, as you all know, your essays are due today, but I wanted to do something. I'm going to pick a random name out of the jar and who's ever name I pick, will read theirs out to the class." There were many groans to this idea, and I was one of them. I didn't want to share my essay in front of the class. It had some feelings that I didn't want to show. Mr. Carson ignored the groans and walked over to the jar. He slipped his hand in and ruffled around, then finally picked one. I held my breath.

"Derek Venturi." Mr. Carson said aloud. Everyone turned to the back of the classroom, where Derek sat. His eyes were wide and he had an expression of horror written on his face. "Do you have your paper, Mr. Venturi?" our teacher asked.

"Yea, but do I really have to read it out loud, I'm not one for sharing." Derek said and the class chuckled a little. Derek always knew how to hide his fears behind being a smart ass.

"Mr. Venturi, I picked your name, therefore you must read your essay in front of the class." Mr. Carson stated, with a disapproving look upon his face.

"But I-" Derek was cut off.

"No butts, Mr. Venturi. You either read your essay in front of the class, or get an F on the assignment. Which will it be?" Mr. Carson asked amused. Derek didn't answer so Mr. Carson walked over to his desk and picked up the paper.

"Or maybe I should read this myself, for the class to hear." Mr. Carson inquired. Everyone's gaze was fixed on Derek, who looked like he was about to throw up. "I think that's exactly what I'll do, considering you don't have the courage to get up in front of the class and read it." Mr. Carson said, with an evil grin as he walked to his podium. He cleared his throat, and began to read the essay.

.

_Derek Venturi_

_English Assignment_

_Mr. Carson_

_Period 3_

_Missing Piece_

_I see the picture on my nightstand, by my bed, and my mind swarms with memories. I miss her, I really do. She died, and my heart slowly broke. I was thirteen when my mom died, and I'm still not over it. I miss her so much. I miss the way she used to cook me breakfast in the morning, or have a midnight snack every night with me. I miss her smile, I miss the smell of her cooking, because she always cooked the best food, I have ever tasted. She left us, and at first I was angry, then I was sad. I'm still sad._

_She died in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit her. She died instantly. I never got a chance to tell her goodbye or that I loved her. She just left. She had no control over it I know, but I still miss her. She was a big part of my life. She still is. In my dreams, she comes and talks to me, and we talk about random things, and she asks me about school, and she tells me she loves me, and then I wake up. We used to go to hockey games together and cheer on our favorite teams. She would always wear the same jersey to the games, and when she died, my dad gave it to me. It's hung up, in my room. I look at it everyday._

_The day I found out she was gone, I didn't want to believe it. My dad told me, and I started screaming that he was lying and that I hated him for playing such a cruel joke. My dad started crying and I knew then that he wasn't playing some sick joke on me. I started crying, and my dad wrapped me in his arms. No one would ever have expected me to cry, ever, but then, I did. My mom, my best friend, was now dead, and I would never see her again. Life is unfair in many ways, and I guess, this is how my life is unfair. I lost my mom, and a part of me was killed with her in that accident, when the drunk driver slammed into her. He suffered nothing. He walked away without a scratch, and left my mom to die in the street. Sure he went to jail, but that's a small price to pay, considering my mom is now dead. As I write this I begin to think of how I haven't let this go yet. I don't think I will ever fully let it go, but this is a way for me to let go of my unsolved issues I have. I will always love her, she's my mom, and I know she's watching down on me right now. I hope she's proud of me. I try my best for her. Whenever I think about her, a smile is brought to my face, because she was always a happy person. She was hardly one to break up any sort of fun. She often was in many water gun fights, with me and my brother Edwin. In our house, if you really look around, you can almost see her in the kitchen, cooking, or cleaning the living room. I can still hear her laugh echo through the house. Since she died, there's always going to be a missing piece._

Derek was now crying as Mr. Carson read this to the class. Everyone was shocked. No one knew this part of Derek, except for me that is. When Mr. Carson finished reading his essay, Derek asked to be excused and the shocked Mr. Carson allowed him to go to the restroom. I rose my hand and offered to go see if he was okay. Mr. Carson was still so shocked, that he simply nodded. As I got up and walked to the door, I was stopped by Mr. Carson.

"Miss McDonald. Tell Mr. Venturi, he has an A on his paper." Mr. Carson said, with a look that said he didn't know what to think at the moment. I just nodded. I ran out of the classroom after Derek. I saw him sitting on the floor in the hallway, his head in his hands. I walked over to him and sat next to him. I stayed quiet. I knew, he knew I was there, so I would wait for him to speak when he was ready to talk.

"I didn't want anyone to hear that. I didn't want anyone else to know, and I didn't want anyone to see me like this." Derek said into his hands.

"It's okay Derek. You were able to get all that pent up emotion out." I said rubbing his back.

"Case, when he read that out loud, it seemed like I went back to being thirteen again. That day, it seemed like I was reliving it. All of it." He said lifting his head and looking at me. His eyes were slightly red, and his face had tear stains. I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek. He looked into my eyes, and I kissed his other cheek.

"I know. I know." I whispered as I hugged him close to me. He continued to cry on my shoulder and clung to me, pulling on the back of my shirt, and sobbing.

"Why'd she have to go? I miss her so much!" Derek sobbed.

"I know. It's gonna be okay, Derek. Just let it out okay." I said in his ear. We stayed there for a long time, and we never returned to class, but no one cared. We just sat there, in a comfortable silence.

We finally got up and he told me thank you and I said your welcome, then we went back to avoiding each other. It was strange how one moment, we're helping each other and in the next, we're ignoring the other's existence. I guess, it's the awkwardness of knowing each other all to well. Maybe I should just give up. He's not interested and you can't keep putting off dating, just because it's not him you'll be dating. I was thinking these thoughts while walking to my locker. When I got to it, I unlocked it, and started unloading and loading books in and out of my backpack.

"Casey?" I heard someone ask, so I look up. It's Max.

"Hey Max, what's up?" I ask, not really sure why he was at my locker.

"Well, uh, I was wondering, you know, if we could try going out again? I would like another chance." He said. I was shocked. That wasn't what I expected at all. After I broke up with him for Derek, we stopped talking all together. Thinking of my previous thoughts I went ahead and said yes. He seemed so happy. We made plans to go out tomorrow night, and who knows? I might I have a good time.

Derek's Point Of View

I walk into the locker room, to get ready for hockey practice. I really, don't feel like facing anyone right now. Not after my cry fest in class today. That was humiliating. I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me. I don't need it. I don't even want to feel sorry for myself. I walk over to my locker to get changed and I see some of the guys hanging out and talking. They look like they're having a good time, laughing and cracking jokes, so I decide to go over and talk.

"Hey guys." I greet them and they all stop talking and look at me. Sam is the first one to speak.

"Hey, man. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. Why?" I ask, giving him a look that said 'Why wouldn't I be fine?'.

"Nothing. Never mind." Sam said and with that the group walked away from me. This is exactly what I was afraid of. I don't want people to be afraid to talk to me. I don't want their pity. Like I said, I don't need it. I walk to my locker and get changed. I head out for the ice, and everyone isn't even trying to block me. It's like they're afraid I might cry again or something. I got away with some of the stupidest things. No one checked me, no one blocked, and they all let me score all the goals. It was pissing me off. I always liked hockey, because it was a challenge. I had to work to get what I wanted, and in the end I got it. It was no fun, when it was being handed to me like this.

When practice was over, I walked into the locker room, and I heard Max and his buddies talking. At first I ignored them, but then I heard Casey's name come up, and that got my attention.

"Man, I landed a date with Casey McDonald! I am so getting some tomorrow!" Max exclaimed, and I immediately wanted to tear off his head.

"Dude, Derek went out with her for a year. Are you sure you want to do that? Besides, I don't think she'd give you anything." Some guy said.

"Hey, they broke up, and it's not like Derek's doing anything about being hung up on her anyway, so it's open territory. And Casey will give me some, I mean, Derek and Casey went out for a year, he had to have gotten some action from her." Max replied, chuckling a bit. I was really getting pissed.

"Dude, didn't you guys try dating before, but she dumped you for Derek?" A different guy asked. All the guys laughed at Max's misfortune.

"Yea, but she will be depressed, because Derek hasn't come running back to her, even though everyone knows they still like each other, so she will want some company, if you know what I mean. This will be soo easy." Max said as if the way he was talking didn't sound incredibly ridiculous, and not to mention wrong. First of all, me and Casey never had sex. She wants to wait until married, and I only wanted to if she did. Second of all, Casey doesn't still love me. No way.

"You're not gonna get anything. Sorry man, but she's pretty uptight. Why waste your time, not to mention, Derek will kick your ass." Gregg, one of my not so much a friend, but an acquaintance, said. He was right, I was gonna kick his ass.

"Whatever." Max said, and then he left. I stood there stunned. I'm not going to let Casey go out with him! Not again. No way!

**Author's Note: FEED BACK!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey guys, here's chapter 7! Give me reviews:)

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it...

Ch.7- The Date

Casey's Point Of View

It's Saturday. Which means it's my date with Max today. I'm some what nervous, is that a good thing? Well, I'm getting ready, and I have to say, I look good. I'm glad I'm giving Max another chance. It might work out. I walk down the stairs, and my parents look up from the couch, where they are actually peacefully sitting. For once.

"Well, don't you look nice." my mom said with a smile on your face.

"Yea, well, don't you think that top's a little, uh, tight?" My dad inquires. I smile at him just being a dad.

"Oh, please. She looks wonderful. Let her wear what she wants. This is what I mea-" I cut my mom off.

"Mom, it's okay, I'll just wear a jacket. Okay dad?" I ask, trying to avoid another fight.

"Yes, thank you." He said with a smile, and looks back down at his newspaper. I smile, and grab my jacket. Right, when I grab my jacket, the door bell rings.

"Perfect timing." I said to my parents smiling, they chuckled. I open the door, and I see Derek. He looks some what mad.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, sounding irritated, but really, I was glad he was here.

"I need to talk to you." He said making his way into my house.

"Derek, can this wait? I'm about to go on a date, with Max." I said. He finally took a note of what I was wearing and looked me up and down.

"That's what I have to talk to you about. Look Case, there's some-" He was cut off by another knock on the door. I open it and Max is standing there.

"Hey Casey, you ready? Max asked, then he noticed Derek, "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, looking a little worried.

"No, Derek just stopped by." I said, looking from Derek to Max. "Derek, as you can see, I have to go. What you have to say is going to have to wait. I'll just talk to you later." I said, looking straight into Derek's eyes. He looked kind of mad.

"Casey, we have to go, I have reservations." Max said, looking at his watch.

"Case, just let me-" Derek started, but I cut him off.

"Derek, I really have to go. Please, just leave." I say, not really wanting him to go. He just stood there. "Fine, you can hang out here if you want, but I have a date to go to, so I'll see you later. Bye mom, bye dad." I said as I walked out the door. As soon as the door was shut, I let out a long breath and walked with Max to his car. He held the door open for me and I smiled. This might be a good date after all. We drove, talking about stupid things, nothing like how me and Derek talked. We mainly talked about school, then we got to the restaurant. It was nice, but I couldn't stop thinking about Derek. I wanted to know what he was there for. We walked into the restaurant, and we are seated almost immediately. We sit in the booth, and try to make small talk. It was really annoying actually. Me and Derek never had this problem, we always had something to talk about. Or fight about, whichever. It was either talking and laughing or fighting with us, but the fighting led to making up, and he always was soo cute when he said he was sorry, although that wasn't often.

"So. How's things at home?" Max asked me, and I looked up from my menu.

"Oh, um, it's fine." I say, not really interested in spilling my entire home life to him. The waiter came and took our orders, then left, leaving us to small talk again.

"Uh, I have to use the ladies room, I'll be right back." I said, while standing up.

"Ok. Sure." Max replies. I walk to the restroom, and once inside, I take a deep breath. Ok, get a grip Casey. This is just a date. Get it together. Stop thinking about Derek and comparing him to Max! You might end up liking Max. Who knows? I splash some water on my face, and redo my make-up. I take one last look in the mirror and walk out. I walk back to the booth, and we start making small talk again. I suddenly hear my name being called. I look up and see Derek. He looks a bit frazzled, and we make eye contact. He runs over to our table.

"Case, we need to talk." He says and tries to pull me from my seat. This pisses me off, as I don't like the feeling of being pushed around, and I'm mad because he shows up, right when I was trying to forget about him.

"Derek stop! I'm on a date! What is your problem?" I ask, shaking my arm free. No matter how much I love him, he still infuriates me to no end.

"Case, I really need to talk to you. It's important! Now come on!" He says forcefully. I glare at him, but get up anyway.

"Excuse me Max, I'll be right back." I say and walk away with Derek. As soon as we're away from everyone, I ask "What is it Derek? What was so important, that you had to interrupt my date?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"Max, is planning something. He wants to get into your pants Case. He's bad news." Derek said, not taking his eyes off of mine. I scoff at him. Why is he lying to me? Max would never do that. He's such a sweet guy. There's no way he would do that..

"Right Derek. Uh huh. Where did you get an idea like that? Hmmm?" I ask.

"I heard him in the locker room. He said that he was going to get lucky with you tonight. Then he started talking about us. He said that since we dated for so long that we must have done something." He said, looking away. I can't believe him! Max would never say anything like that!

"Derek, so your telling me, Max was talking in the locker room, said he was going to "get lucky" with me tonight, then started talking about us, and you never said anything to him, when he said this?" I ask incredulously, with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Yes! Wait no! Well, yea, but-"

"Save it Derek! I don't believe you anyway. What's your problem anyway?" I ask, starting to get louder.

"Case, I am telling the truth! And my problem is that your going out with him!" Derek said. I looked back at him, as if he were dumb.

"And why would you have a problem with that?" I ask. He starts to fidget around nervously. What is going on?

"Well, I, uh, I…" Derek stutters.

"You know what Derek? I don't care anymore. Just let me go back to my date, ok?" I say, and I turn and walk away. I hear Derek call after me, then I hear him sigh with frustration, and then I hear the door slam shut. I walk back to the booth, and when I get there, the food is waiting. We eat, then we decide to leave. We drive, and I notice we're in a part of town I've never been to before.

"Uh, Max. Where are you taking me?" I ask, starting to get a little bit worried.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll like it, I promise." He says and winks at me. Now I'm really worried. I just look out the window, until we finally stop. I look around and see that it's just some random parking lot to and abandoned business building.

"Um. Max. Where are we?" I ask, looking out the window.

"Well, I thought we could have some fun." Max says and with that start to attack me with his lips. I push him off, but he keeps coming back for more.

"Max! Stop! What the hell are you doing?" I yell. He pulls away and I can see he's angry.

"What? You give it up to Derek, but not me? You tease!" He yells. I slap him, and he holds his cheek. He looks back at me, with anger in his eyes. "Get out!" He yells.

"What? Your going to just leave me here? In the middle of no where?!" I scream.

"Yea! Now get out of my car!" He yells, and I get out. As soon as I slam the door shut, he takes off. I start to cry and I don't know what to do. I start to walk to the nearest bus stop. I needed to get home.


End file.
